The invention relates to a tilting device for converters having a spur gear wheel fastened to a tilting trunnion and on which wheel at least two pinions, driven by a common motor and connected by a shaft, engage.
Tilting drives of this kind have already been known and are called Bogiflex-drives. With these drives each pinion is mounted by means of a car guided on an inner flange of the spur gear wheel and arranged diametrically opposite each other in the horizontal plane extending through the tilting trunnion axis. The cars are held together by a rod linkage and each car is torque-supported against the base by a rod linkage. This known arrangement has the disadvantage that only two pinions can be provided on the spur gear wheel in the described diametrical arrangement, which is insufficient for heavy drives. For heavy drives used for the transmission of large torques, more than two pinions are necessary. Another disadvantage of the diametrical arrangement is that the pinions, the holding means and the rod linkage lie relatively high above the working platform, thus restricting the space.